Onyx
Onyx is a male Baryonyx who appeared in Dinosaur Island. Onyx has a mate named Saurina. They had a baby together. History 'Dinosaur Island' 'Season 1' Welcome To the Island Onyx walks over to his favorite watering hole, only to find that it has dried up. Confused, he realizes eventually that the watering hole has dried up because of a drought. For Onyx, the loss of the watering hole is a big problem. He is also losing his main source of food, being Fish. He then looks off into a bleak world, the jungle in front of him stands forbodding, but he knows he must go into it to look for food and water, and if he doesn't, he will die. Return Of the Rains The next day, the watering hole he left has filled up with water from a large rainstorm. Onyx and other Dinosaurs then appear at the rejuvenated watering hole, rejoicing on its return. However, before Onyx goes in for a drink, a huge Deinosuchus jumps out from the water, surprising Onyx. Death On the Island Onyx appears stalking a sleeping Tyrannosaurus, and he is ready for the kill. He's careful not to make a sound, but then, quickly, he bites out the Tyrannosaurus' heart. And he soon gulps it down. He will now have food to last him for weeks, the Tyrannosaurs, never knew what hit him. Another Day Onyx appears in the Rock Desert, with a horrible gash on his left leg. In fact, it is broken, with him barely being able to walk. Onyx was in fact in a fight with a Tyrannosaurus over some Maiasaura eggs, with Onyx losing the fight. Onyx then collapses onto the ground, with scavengers soon approaching. However, while the scavengers fight over his body, he gets up as their distracted and walks away. Raining Rain starts to arrive on the island, with Onyx looking up at the sky. He then appears alongside his new mate, Saurina. Seeing that his mate has just caught a fish, Onyx goes right for the fish, devouring the small amount of food. Gory Battles Onyx is seen nuzzling up against his mate. He then inspects Saurina's nest, with him deciding that it is adequate. But what he and his mate don't know, is that an Oviraptor is watching their nest. Onyx and Saurina notice the egg thief, but it is too late, with only a few eggs surviving the Oviraptor's attack. Snowing Onyx and Saurina walk through the snow, looking for potential prey. Onyx and Saurina decide to steal from a Giganotosaurus' kill. He and his mate may be smaller, but they have one advantage, being that there is two of them. Onyx tries to move closer to the Giganotosaurus, to see if he can get the carcass without fighting. However unexpectedly, the Giganotosaurus attacks him, biting down into his neck, leaving blood to cover the snow. Onyx appears dead, or at least badly wounded, as his mate leaves him to tend to her eggs. Water Works Onyx and Saurina arrive at a river alongside their newly born son. Onyx then starts to dig for a potential buried Lungfish, as there is not much water in the creek. Finale Onyx greets his son as he comes back from wandering around the river. Onyx then gets ready to hunt in the river, moving towards it. He waits for the proper moment to strike, as he needs to wait for some small creature to into view. He then quickly snatches a young Plesiosaur from the river. With him and his mate eating the kill. But he suddenly realizes that his son is gone. But he quickly spots him playing in the river, attempting to hunt like his father. Onyx then walks over to his son, and he carries him back to where he's supposed to be. Appearances *DI Se1 Ep1 Welcome To the Island Part 3 *DI Se1 Ep4 Return Of the Rains *DI Se1 Ep6 Death on The Island *DI Se1 Ep8 Another Day *DI Se1 Ep9 Raining *DI Se1 Ep10 Gory Battles *DI Se1 Ep11 Snowing *DI Se1 Ep12 Water Works *DI Se1 Ep 13 Finale Character and Personality (TBA) Relations Family * Saurina (his mate) * Onyx's Son (his son) Community Perspective (TBA) Gallery (TBA) Trivia *He was one of the first characters of the series, and yet is often overlooked. *BionicleSaurus: "You know, I created Onyx with the intention of making him the secondary main character to Bloodtooth, but after a while, it seemed as though fan interested in him had dwindled a lot." *Onyx is the only character to kill an animal in its sleep. *Onyx is constantly misinterpreted throughout the original series as Barry, as Onyx was heavily influenced by a character by the same name in RaptorBoy101's Series. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters